


Sometimes These Things Just Hit You Over The Head

by thewiggins



Series: Femslash Drabbles [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, F/F, Humor, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiggins/pseuds/thewiggins
Summary: Harmony seems to have come down with a slight case of amnesia. Luckily, Anya's there to help.





	Sometimes These Things Just Hit You Over The Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic tropes cycle of Femslash 100. Trope in question: amnesia.
> 
> Probably takes place sometime during a somewhat AU season 5.

I wake up realizing I don’t know where… wait, _who_ I am. I see lots of books, not to mention freaky sculptures and gross stuff in jars. A woman in a pretty floral dress is leaning over me.

“Hello! Have you recovered from your head injury?"

"Who are you? You better not be some kind of creepy kidnapper-lady, because… I probably know how to fight or something!"

OK, maybe bluffing isn't one of my skills.

"Oh, you don't remember! Amnesia due to injury. Or, I guess it could be a spell or some residual demonic effect, but you did get whacked pretty hard, so I’m going with that."

She still hasn't told me who she is, but that's not nearly as important as who I am.

"I… I'm not some weird nerd who likes hanging around smelly old books am I?"

"No, you can relax. You're not a nerd. You're a vampire!"

"Oh. ..... Is that bad?"

She shrugs.

"I don’t judge. Besides, you did try to fight off those Kethr’yk demons, and trying definitely counts for something!"

Her smile is warm as birthday candles and I feel all bright and sparkly inside. God, am I some kind of lesbo vampire?

"I think I'd like to invite you for a drink. I’m not buying,” she shoots me a warning look, “but you can come along if you want."

Maybe I am a lesbo, because the idea sounds pretty nice. I shrug. I can work the little details out later.

"Sure!”


End file.
